scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of Chickenstein
Mystery Log Entry #18 Dear Mystery Log It all began at the publication building of Fred's number one favorite newspaper, the National Exaggerator. Fred's uncle Eddie recently bought the magazine, you read correctly (and you thought Daphne's was the only rich family in town), and we were on hand as Freddie was about to get his frist reporting job, and he insisted that we help out. Well, Daphne wasn't really into the paper because it doesn't give "good fashion tips". Next thing we know, we spot Bigfoot. BIGFOOT! And his cousin Bighands. I KID YOU NOT, BIGFOOT HAS A COUSIN! After seeing that mondo bizarro sight, we met Freddie's uncle Eddie, who sounded just like what Freddie sounds like today! Uncle Eddie told us to head to the editor's desk for Freddie's first assignment, but when we got there we ended up meeting a beast known as Chickenstein. You read right, we met a cross between a chicken and Frankenstein's Monster. So we did what we always do when we meet a monster, AMSCRAY! We met Freddie's uncle and told him what we just saw, but he gave us some bad news. All his employees quit! Apparently is was thanks to the monster, and that bag of fear and feathers has a serious beef against the National Exaggerator. Suddenly, we hear a loud bang! Looked like Chickenstein flew the coop, but not without leaving a clue. That terrifying bird left some dirt from the Coolsville Cemetary. Great, one of my least favorite places to be in all of Coolsville and THAT'S where Chickenstein flew off to. But then again, it made sense since he's part Frankenstein's Monster, and the Frankenstein Monster WAS made out of dead body parts from multiple sources, like a cemetary. You see, I was pretty much uncool with the Coolsville cemetary back then, and even a bit now, because of what happened to me one fateful night. I was out in that cemetary and ended up coming face to face with the legendary Ghost Bride. While I managed to escape with my skin and my life, that memory haunts me even until today. And as soon as we entered that DREADFUL place, that memory came rushing back to me. My feet felt like they were frozen in place, and I pretty much lost my heartbeat, though temporarily, when me, Shaggy, and Scooby saw what we thought was something called the Zombie Go-Go Dancer from Beyond the Grave. However, it was just the star reporter of the National Exaggerator, the very man who wrote an article about the Pizza People from Pluto, Scoop Byline. Turns out that it was Scoop who broke the story about Chickenstein, but he was currently onto a story about a supposed psychic named Granny Sweetwater. So, we parted ways. We soon ran into "Bad News" Bitterman, the former number one reporter for the Exaggerator, before Scoop Byline came in. Nowadays, she's working as a janitor, and she has a serious beef against against Scoop. That made her my number one suspect, especially considering that she said that she wanted to help Chickenstein ruin Scoop's career. We soon decided to split up, while Freddie and the others questioned Ms. Sweetwater, me, Scoob, and Shaggy went around and investigated the cemetary for any clues or signs of Chickenstein. Well, we got worse than that, we actually ran into a mausoleum, which was CHICKENSTEIN'S RESTING PLACE! Once he showed up, we made like chickens and ran. We soon ended up inside Granny Sweetwater's place, which was where me and Velma found the second clue to the case, some men's suits. Once Shaggy told the gang that we met Mr. Hardboiled Horror himself, Ms. Sweetwater came clean about Chickenstein. You see, she summoned Chickenstein from beyond the grave. But before she could finish, the lights went out and Granny was gone! But old you know who was there in her place. However, thanks to Scooby, we managed to get rid of that putrid poultry. In any case, we went back to the National Exaggerator to report back to Uncle Eddie. However, the story couldn't be printed, which caused an oddly egg-shaped fella named Hank Laughin'stock, the man who Scoop thought was Chickenstein and made everyone else think he was as well, to get some joy out of our problem of the Exaggerator going out of business. That made him my second possible suspect, and he had an equally good motive as Bitterman, put Scoop out of work. Once he left, we went back to the cemetary to investigate, though Scoob, Shaggy, and me were against it. However, we soon heard and saw Chickenstein again. He was heading into HIS OWN mausoleum. We figured that one out after finding a nest inside. Scooby also found our third and fourth clues, feather pillows and glue. I thought, 'That proves that Chickenstein is a fake, but is it one of my suspects?' To be honest, I thought Sweetwaters was a suspect because of those coats I mentioned earlier. But before I could process who Chickenstein was, we saw him once again! Thankfully, we lost that chicken by ducking into Ms. Sweetwater's basement, which was filled with all sorts of furniture and electronic equipment, including a TV to watch The Flintstone Kids, our fifth and final clue. I consulted with Velma, and we concocted a plan to catch this cooky clucker. We started the next day, by staging a grand re-opening ceremony for the National Exaggerator, something that I knew bird brain just COULDN'T resist. And he didn't, because he chased us into some kind of loading bay. Poor Velma and Daphne, however, ended up getting caught in our trap. So it was up to me and the boys to trap this fiend. And we did, thanks to Scooby. Well, we called the police, but can you guess who Chickenstein is before we unmask? Clue #1: The dirt. That dirt we found at the start of this whole thing indeed pointed to the Coolsville Cemetary, showing further proof that it could've been Ms. Sweetwater, that and Clue #5. Clue #2: The suits. Those suits me and Velma saw in Ms. Sweetwater's house looked out of place and suspicious. Clue #3 & Clue #4: The feathers and the glue. I put these together because they were found together, and it proved that Chickenstein was a fake, but at that moment I didn't know who it was. Clue #5: The stolen goods. Turns out that all that stuff we found wasn't bought by Ms. Sweetwater, it was stolen. Catch on yet? Well, with any cluck, I mean luck, you probably pieced the first, second, and fifth clue together to point to our suspect. Chickenstein was actually, Granny Sweetwater! Or should I say, Casmer Codwaller? You see, Casmer, a wanted criminal, was actually disguising as a psychic medium so that no one would suspect his scheme to sell all the furniture he stole, and to further his plan, he dressed as Chickenstein to scare off anyone who got to close, like, say, Scoop Byline. Well, we sent Casmer off to the iron bar chicken coop, and we even impressed Scoop for our crime bust. So much, in fact, that Scoop decided to share his name with our story. Not bad for a first day on the job for the Exaggerator, but we didn't stay long. Simply because we wanted to stick with what we knew how to do, solving mysteries with a pup named Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts